Remembering The Past!
by SoftMagnolia
Summary: Okay Claire had an abortion 3 years ago but the father has came back on the aniversry of the abortion! What will they all say!
1. 3 Years

**CPOV**

I had been living in the Glass House for what, a year and a half to two? But today was the dreaded day, the one I couldn't bare think about, the one which reminded me of me old self, the skank of the school. Today was the 17th May, it was today three years ago i had an **abortion**. The baby's farther was Mark, he was two years older than her but i used to go out and have sex with him for the popularity and fame and he wanted it with me and the one time I said no he hit me so I learned to say yes, for my own safety.

I was sitting down in the living room where I had been since midnight I was crying silently to myself I didn't want the others to wake up and be all concerned for me they didn't even know I have had sex before I was only 16 ( 17-in-a-couple-of-months) let alone pregnant. I had a coffee in one hand and a calendar and a couple of pictures of me pregnant (but you couldn't tell I was pregnant I was 1 month pregnant) in the other, time just flied as I was staring at them.

Next thing I knew was Eve came down and look very spockly like she was searching for someting, her smile faded as she saw me crying and looking miserable and tired. She came down next to me and said quietly,' What's a the matter I have never seen you cry like this, do you want me to get Shane? Or Michael? Please tell me? Oh what's that?' she looked at the pictures I had in my hand which I quickly hid as well as the calendar.

'nothing, nothing, no need to get Michael or Shane I'm fine' I said, I could swear she could see right through me.

**EPOV**

I had an _amazing _night with Michael, I fell asleep in his strong, cold arms. I woke up at 9:05 am Claire would be at school, she wouldn't miss that test by choice or she will proberly die knowing her, Shane would be in bed or of somewhere god knows where, its a mystery to all of us, Michael was still in my cosy bed.

I got up and showered but that is when I noticed something was different with the house it felt like it was sad for some reason, so I quickly got changed and explored it further still quite happy. Only to find claire on the couch crying her eyes out, I was so shocked, I have never seen Claire cry like that, let alone scive an important test, something must really be upsetting her, so I said,'What's a the matter I have never seen you cry like this, do you want me to get Shane? Or Michael? Please tell me? Oh what's that?' I was indicating to the pictures of... her?! And a calendar with something on it which I couldn't catch, she quickly hid them from me and said,' nothing, nothing, no need to get Michael or Shane I'm fine' I could see right through her!

**MPOV**

Eve kept acting strange around Claire, so when she started cooking tacos I whispered fiercely,' Shane eve come over here' so they did so I continued,' have you noticed Claire acting strange today?

Before Shane even had time to answer Eve said,' this morning I woke up, the house was sad and she was silently crying to herself with some old, weird pictures of her and a calendar and acted like everything was fine'

You could tell shane was worried and concerned by the lack of speaking.

'I think we should all confront her secrecy' I said, which got some nodes.

**SPOV**

I don't like Claire keeping stuff from me so I kinda had to go along with the whole confronting thing.

Just then the door bell went, so I answered it, in came a boy by age and was shouting for claire, know this really pissed me off!!

She came out of the kitchen and her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened and all she said was ,' Mark?'

I was astonished, ' Hold on just one second! You two know each other?' They kept eye contact at all times I couldn't tell if it was a silent argument or happy to see each other or what. And then he started speaking.

(And what Shane didn't know was that what Mark was about to say something that changed Shanes perspective of how he sees Claire!)

**SOOO GOOD? BAD? SHOULD I STOP? OR CONTUINE? REALLY WANT THE REVEIWS THXS!!**


	2. Findin out

EPOV  
Michael and I Where in his bedroom when an unknown voice shouted for shane so we rushed downstairs to find a boy about our age staring and claire who was staring back at him. She hadn't even acknowledged us walked in. What The HELL Is Going On!

CPOV  
HE was in front of me! The person who abused me, knocked me up and and left. And Making me earn the reputation of 'School Skank'!  
Then HE said it the thing I had been dreading,' Where is it claire, where is our child?' 

SPOV  
Huh? Wait..WHAT!  
DID HE JUST SAY CHILD!  
But Claire is a child though isn't she? The Bookworm? The Innocent one? The Virgin?

MPOV

He better be making this up or claire had a lot of explaning to do! She wouldn't do that to shane would she? Was this why she was acting strange? For goodness sake someone give me answers!

EPOV  
Oh God! My Poor Little Claire Bear! What Has She Gotten Her self Into! But who was this boy she is still underage! And he is at least our age! Oh. My. God.

CPOV

I..-I-I...Umm...-Kinda... Had... To get r-r-rid of i-i-it. I Stuttered

SPOV

When My love of my life had just confirmed that she was pregneat. Leading it to mean she has had sex and wasn't a virgin and had lied to us I could hear my heart shatter... She Has A hell of a lot of explaining to do!


End file.
